


Short XMas Story

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Just a teeny story inspired by the boys and the holidays... and WAY more schmaltzy than I typically write.  I'm sorry if I chose the wrong category, BTW.





	Short XMas Story

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is just a little short vignette for XMas. RL and cancer fears have me reeling lately, but BJ still inspire! :D I hope you enjoy. I'm working on my other stories, as well-- and hope to update soon! Merry merry!! Thanks to beta Judy, as always!  


* * *

"Brian…"

 

"Fuck OFF," he says quietly but emphatically.

 

"Oh, for shit's sake. Accept the fact that your childhood sucked, but I'M here now and love you to no end… and got you a Christmas gift. So OPEN IT." Tough love. Sometimes you have to fight fire with fire.

 

Brian sniffs and looks at the wrapped present in his fingers. "This looks like a little box with rings in it, Sunshine," he carps.

 

"Huh."

 

"I mean it, Justin. Don't even THINK Christmas and a wedding go hand-in-hand. They DON'T. In fact, 'wedding' and Brian Kinney don't go in the same sentence."

 

"Open it."

 

After a few moments of him glaring at me, he finally tears the wrapping away and looks at the box. "I KNEW it!" he exclaims.

 

I sigh. "Open IT."

 

He glares at me again and finally opens the damned thing. "A joint? You're giving me a fucking doobie?" He pauses. "I like that. Hey!" he examines the joint. "This is MY joint!" He stomps up to the bedroom to find his stash.

 

"Uh. No money. Sorry," I say quietly.

 

He ignores me and rips away the sweaters that "hid" his stash. "Guh?" he mumbles, lifting a small box from the withered leaves. 

 

I hold my breath.

 

He lifts the lid hesitantly. "Justin?"

 

"Um. Will you not marry me? I'd hate you if you did…"

 

He looks at me incredulously. Then utters: "Never." 

 

I've never heard a more beautiful word.


End file.
